forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Knights of the Dove
The Knights of the Dove was a secular order of knights within the city of Ravens Bluff that was active during the 14 century DR. They preferred diplomacy and intelligence-gathering rather than overt might or threat of military force. While most Ravenians perceived the Doves as peace-loving cavaliers, who held more affinity towards ceremony rather than actual battle, they were formidable combatants who fought valiantly against the threats of the Bluff. In fact, the order was founded to help protect Ravens Bluff at a time when the city was at war. Among their sayings was "Control through persuasion, order through guided thought". Membership Duties Along with the Golden Roosters, the Knights of the Dove sought to maintain morale within Ravens Bluff. To best serve the city's defense, they served as battlefield healers and were charged with healing any civilians of the city who were wounded during war. They wheeled the sick and injured in wagons to quiet shelters, so that they may better heal, bringing them food and water and administering medicine and bandages as needed. ;Oaths: As done by the other knightly orders of Ravens Bluff, the Doves swore several oaths in service to the city and its people. They lived by these words at all times. They swore to "defend the rightful authorities of Ravens Bluff in all proper discharge of their duties, so that they are freely able to properly discharge those duties". The formal oaths of the order were: * Doves must choose negotiation over violence. In order for a knight to take up arms, negotiations must be deemed impossible or have previously failed. * Doves must bring justice to those who have harmed Ravens Bluff or its people. When possible, these malefactors should be apprehended to stand trial. * When the city is at war, Doves are expected to fight alongside the other knightly orders of the city. * Doves will never refuse aid to citizens of Ravens Bluff, assuming it would not conflict with any other oaths. If a Knight of the Dove were to kill a human or intelligent humanoid that had no ill-intent, had been magically charmed, or was otherwise not responsible for their actions, they would present themselves to the Knights Council. They were then directed to embark upon a quest, a service of penance to purify their soul and conscience. Benefits After their knighting, Doves were trained in courtly etiquette. They were also allowed to freely join the ranks of the City Watch. Diplomats A select few knights, those who had earned a red rose ring or dove bracelet in fulfilling their duties to the city, served as "Dove Emissaries" on diplomatic missions on behalf of Ravens Bluff. They were tasked with escorting foreign envoys throughout the city, accompanying city officials in their travels across Faerûn, or delivering official treaties or gifts to allies abroad. Honors *''Crystal paperweight: This award was given to knights who were able to uncover any schemes that somehow cheated the city of Ravens Bluff, stop them and bring the wrong-doers to justice. *White rose ring: After a knight saved the life of an innocent person, at the cost of their own, they were posthumously honored with this token. *Red rose ring: Knights who defeated powerful monsters, without the use of deadly force or harmful magic, were granted this decoration. *Dove bracelet'': In the event a Knight of the Dove successfully negotiated a peace treaty between two factions, city-states, or nations that were on the brink of war, their efforts were recognized by this esteemed decoration. Appendix References Category:Knighthoods Category:Organizations in Ravens Bluff Category:Organizations in the Vast Category:Organizations in North Faerûn Category:Organizations in Faerûn Category:Organizations on Toril Category:Organizations